The K Problem
by Final1f
Summary: Tommy is having a problem with his "K" girls. Don't know if this is a T or M fic, so I'll go with T.


AN: Tommy is the best ranger in my opinion. This fic just came to my head. No negativity on it please. Enjoy it.

* * *

Tommy Oliver, or Dr. O to some others, was doing his usual workout in his house. At the moment, he wasn't working out just to keep in shape or to be ready for an attack from his nemesis, Mesogog and his minions.

He was trying to forget what happened at school today.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Alright class, put your tests on my desks before you leave, and for homework, I want you all to read pages 140-150, and do the questions on page 150; due tomorrow" Tommy said as he looked over the groaning students.**_

_**As the bell rang, and the students left, Kira had her stuff packed up, and waited for the others to leave. Once the last person left, Kira walked up to Dr. Oliver's desk.**_

_**Tommy was packing his items as he sat. He looked up once he sensed someone in front of him. "Kira? Is there anything you wanted to ask?" **_

"_**Actually, there is..." she trailed off as she walked around to his side of the desk. **_

_**Tommy was confused to why she was walking to him, but he became shocked when Kira sat, without hesitation, on his lap. "K-K-Kira? What are you doing?" He tried to get her off, but she had a strong grip with her arms around his neck.**_

"_**I've been a very bad student Dr. Oliver, I think you need to punish me" her face went closer, and closer to his. **_

_**Quickly thinking to get out of this predicament, he only thought of one thing to do...**_

_**He ticked her waist.**_

_**Unable to overcome the sensation, Kira couldn't hold on to Tommy, and tried to get his hands away while she laughed. Taking advantage of this situation, he quickly got up and pushed her to sit on the chair. As fast as he can, he gathered his items, and ran for the door, and went straight to his jeep. He drove back home, not caring about the speed he was going, and locked his door as much as he could.**_

_**Back in his classroom, Kira pouted as her target escaped, but that didn't mean she would give up...**_

_**End Flashback...**_

Once Tommy finished working out, he washed up, and gathered the tests and began to grade them, hoping that this will take the memory away.

_A couple of hours later_

As he was about to finish grading the papers, he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Relaxing himself, he cautiously walked over to the window to see who it was. Carefully, he looked outside to see it was, he was very surprised to see Kat, the second ex-girlfriend who was a pink ranger, beautiful as ever.

Confused and shocked that she was here, he went to the door and opened it. Once Kat got a good look on her former boyfriend, she jumped and hugged him tightly, squealing, "Tommy!"

Taken aback from the weight that jumped him, Tommy fell down onto his back while, hugging her back.

"Kat! What are you doing around in Reefside?" he asked as they got up and sat down on the couch.

Kat pouted at him, "What? An old friend can't visit you?"

Tommy chuckled, "Of course you can. I'm just very surprised to see you here is all. I never expected you to come."

With an apologetic face, "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen anyone for awhile. I missed you all. I've been quite lonely in London."

"Lonely?" Tommy asked shockingly. "How can someone beautiful as you be lonely?"

Kat giggled with a bit of blush on her face, "Thank you for calling me beautiful, and to answer your question, most guys I've dated only wanted me for my body, and others just didn't work out." she said sadly.

Tommy went over to her and hugged her, "Ah, don't worry Kat, you'll find someone someday." he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Actually..." she trailed off. She got up and walked more closer to Tommy, and shocked him by sitting on his lap. "There's a reason why I came and came to you _Tommy..."_ she trailed off as her face came slowly closer to his.

Shocked with disbelief, Tommy successfully pushed Kat onto the couch, got his keys, ran straight to his jeep, and drove off, not caring about his speed.

Back at his house, Kat pouted, but she wasn't about to give up...

_Tommy's Jeep_

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE?"_

This was the only thought Tommy had as he finally got his jeep to an appropriate speed, and drove to the park. Back in the classroom when he avoided Kira's kiss, that was understandable since she was his STUDENT... "_...Who is 18 and gonna graduate in a few months...WHAT THE HELL! BAD TOMMY! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!" _He avoided Kat's kiss since he was shocked as fuck from what she was about to do. It wasn't like he was gay or anything, running away from the predicament was the only thought he could think of.

After about 10 minutes of driving, he made it to Reefside Park. It was still afternoon, so there were people around. He walked up to the edge of the park's lake and sat on a boulder, trying to relax himself.

After a few minutes of relaxation, he stiffened as he sensed someone behind him. Slowly turning back, he stood shocked to see someone he would never expected to even be in this town, Kimberly Hart.

"Tommy!" she shrieked as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Once again, he fell onto his back as he hugged back with shock on his face still.

"K-K-Kim?" he stuttered as he looked down at her. She looked up and grinned back at him while still hugging him. "W-What are you doing here?"

They both got up and sat down on the boulder. "Well, I'm here to see you, duh." she said while still having her grin on her face.

"W-Wow, that's nice of you. You know, Kat came and visited me too today. She might be still at my house. Want to come on over?" He said before remembering what made him leave his house in the first place, but before he could change his mind Kim agreed.

"_Dammit" _he thought as he led Kim back to his jeep with a bit of sweat coming down from his head. As they drove back to his house, they talked about what was going on with their lives.

"...and...well...I'm single again" she said, "The last guy tried to get me into his house on our first date, so I kicked his ass since I could easily see what he was planning." She grinned as she happily thought about how he begged her to stop hitting him. Tommy laughed as she described what happened.

Parking his jeep, Tommy saw the Kat's car parked out his house. Gulping, he got out of the car, and led Kim inside. They found Kat sleeping on the couch while the television was playing a movie.

"Hey cool, I love this movie." Kim said as she sat on another couch.

With a face of relief from seeing Kat asleep, he asked Kim, "You want me to make some popcorn and something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have a glass of water."

With a nod of confirmation, Tommy went to the kitchen and heated up some popcorn and got him and Kim glasses of water. Once he put their waters on the table, he went back to the kitchen to clean some dirty dishes while he waited for the popcorn.

Once Kim saw Tommy out of sight, she quickly took out a couple of sleeping pills, and put it in Tommy's water.

A couple of minutes later, Tommy and her were sitting on the couch watching the movie with popcorn in front of them.

Another minute or two after drinking his water, Tommy began to feel drowsy. Minutes later, he fell asleep. His last sight was seeing Kim, with lust filled eyes, and two silhouettes behind her.

_Tommy's room._

With a groan, Tommy woke up, and for some reason, he couldn't move his legs or arms .Once his eyes were finally working, his face went to shock to see his arms and legs tied up on his bed.

"What the hell? What's going on?" he questioned himself.

A giggle made him go stiff as a rock. Looking to his left, he was shocked to see Kim looking down on him with only her bra and underwear. "He there Handsome" she said with a sultry grin. With his face red from embarrassment, he looked to his right, but his face became even more red once he saw who it was.

Kat was also wearing only a bra and underwear. She leaned down on him, giving him an excellent view of her cleavage. "Hello Tommy. It was a bad idea to run away from me..." she trailed off as her face got closer to his.

Without anything else to do, he had turned his face toward straight, but unfortunately, fate had other plans. Right in front of his view was Kira herself, in her bra and underwear.

Looking down on him, she licked her lips and asked, "Are you ready, _Dr. Oliver...?_"

His eyes wide of shock, he couldn't do anything else but accept his fate...

"!" Tommy yelled as he woke up from his dream, his face and body was sweating. Looking around, he relaxed when he saw that he was alone in his room. As he was laying back down to get more sleep, his door slammed open, making him jump and look towards the door. One look at the three people who came into his room made him instantly knocked out.

The three fully clothed girls blinked at what happened.

"You sure it was a good idea to come to Dr. O's house at night to fix up a party for his birthday?" Kira asked as she looked at the Kim and Kat.

**ALTERNATE ENDING.**

"!" Tommy yelled as he woke up from his dream, his face and body was sweating. Looking around, he relaxed when he saw that he was alone in his room. As he was laying back down to get more sleep, his door slammed open, making him jump and look towards the door. One look at the three people who came into his room made him instantly knocked out.

The three naked women blinked at the unconscious/sleeping body of their lover.

"I guess he needs more rest from the fun we had" Kira said with a grin. The other two women giggled. The three of them joined Tommy on the bed, snuggled up, and fell asleep with him.


End file.
